puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuki Nishina
Kazuki Nishina is one of the love interests in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. He is the childhood friend of Kouji Mihama, Ann Fukuhara, and Wakana Morizono, although he doesn't remember her very well. He is part of a street-dancing group, and is the son of a family of sign-artists. Appearance Kazuki is a fit young man with sharp, tough eyes and tan-toned skin. He has silver hair, which most likely represents that his hair has been dyed. His stature is quite short, and he is shorter than both Kouji and Hiro. In the early spring, Kazuki wears a black (purple tint) t-shirt with a v-neck with a forest green long cargo jacket with hoodie over it, and also has black pants with a white stripe. He also wears a chain necklace with this outfit. During the summer, Kazuki wears a yellow t-shirt with black borders, and a lime green vest with hoodie over it. He also wears black sweatbands with a white stripe through the middle of them. Role in the Plot Dance Battle, Let's Go! Naru and Ito first meet Kazuki when Ann introduces him to them. Ann goes to Kazuki to get advice about Wakana accusing her of stealing her song, which Kazuki had given her. In fact, Kazuki had not written the song: Kouji had. However, when Hiro Hayami stole Kouji's other song, Kouji lost his innocent, happy, and gentle personality, and gave Kazuki one of his songs to hold onto. In order to win the song for Ann, Kazuki agreed to battle Edel Rose idol Hiro Hayami in a Prism Dance battle. However, before the battle, he injures his foot saving a child from a moving car. He falls mid-jump, and Hiro catches him, realizing that the battle would have to end at a draw due to Kazuki's injury. Ann got her song back nonetheless, and the parents of the child Kazuki saved thanked him at the police station after he got his leg treated. A Familiar Face When Ann and her friends at Prism Stone come to Kazuki for advice on dancing, he gladly gives them some pointers on how to dance. However, lesson time is cut short when he has to go and make signs for the neighborhood summer festival, due to the fact that his family runs a sign-making shop. After this is done, he spots Wakana Morizono bullying Otoha Takanashi's Pair Friend Femini. Although he stops her from teasing Otoha and her friend, Wakana insults him when she makes fun of Prism Show and the festival. Not letting her live this down, he jabs back at her, saying that she was a coward not to do a 3rd jump on the day of the tournament. He challenges her to a shooting match at the toy shooting range, saying that if he got the hardest prize to get and she missed the easiest prize, she would have to listen to anything he said. Prism Jumps Kazuki can make 3 jumps in a row. Burning Splash.png |Burning Splash rire torm.png|Breaking Fire Storm ka.png |Burning Sword Breaker Category:Rainbow Live Category:Main Love Interests Category:Male Characters Category:Characters